1623: Vâlź Dröp
by Azura Eve
Summary: [SULAY/YAOI] [OneShoot/Completed] Mereka sahabat. Tapi saat acara kencan Joonmyeon batal, dia justru 'beralih' ke Yixing. Sore penuh cinta, huh? / I love your review :)


**1623: Vâlź Dröp**

.

.

.

-A SuLay FanFiction-

.

.

YAOI – OOC – AU

Pluff OneShoot

.

.

T

PG-12

.

October 17th 2013

.

.

===Azura Eve===

.

.

.

#current music: Avril Lavigne – I Love You#

#mood: nyem(?)#

.

"Ah, hujan lagi…"

"Ya. Kabar bagusnya ini hari Minggu."

Mereka ada di ruangan hangat mirip ruang tunggu.

Mencibir kentara, Yixing tak menjawab dan sebagai gantinya dia hanya terkekeh. Matanya menari apik melihat pemandangan di luar bingkai jendela, kemudian menoleh melihat raut wajah sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya mulai berubah cemberut. Yang Yixing panggil Suho _Gege_. Tapi nama asli orang itu sesungguhnya Joonmyeon.

Jalan-jalan kelihatan tergenang dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat mereka lihat adalah alur air hujan yang mengalir turun di bingkai kaca jendela besar tempat mereka berada kini. Rilisan air itu menganak di alur muka sang kaca, membuat pantulan surgawi untuk wajah Yixing.

"Lalu kenapa _Gege_ malah cemberut?" Yixing tiba-tiba bertanya, "Aneh sekali melihat Kim Joonmyeon—_kakak_bijak yang biasanya ceria mendadak murung begini."

Tubuhnya tersentak. Joonmyeon menggeleng cepat seraya menyangkal, "Aku bahagia ketika bersamamu!" Gestur tubuhnya mengancam Yixing untuk mengiyakan saja dan mengikuti apa-apa katanya. Namun mulutnya secara otomatis terkatup sendiri ketika dia melirik sekilas pada Yixing dan mendapati pria tersebut (Yixing) telah kembali pada tatapan acuh tak acuhnya pada dunia luar di balik jendela. _'So beautiful,' _pikir Joonmyeon menjerit.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, _Ge_?" Yixing berbalik tiba-tiba. Bertanya sesuatu dengan tiba-tiba juga. Joonmyeon sampai bersumpah dia hampir tergelincir dari tempatnya duduk karena terlonjak kaget. Yixing terheran namun tetap menatap Joonmyeon seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, "Maksudku, semua lembar kerja telah siap. Dan Wufan _Gege_membolehkan kita pulang lebih awal dari yang lain," Dia mengerjap dengan bulumatanya yang begitu lentik.

Terpaku.

Joonmyeon terbengong untuk dua detik. Rasanya seperti Surga ketika dihadapkan seseorang dengan paras rupawan bak peri hutan yang turun dari Nirwana, langsung di depan matanya. Lalu seketika ia ingat sesuatu dan menggeleng, dengan rona merah menjalar cepat di sekitar wajahnya. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sosok cantik itu, Yixing. "Tapi…, ya, aku ada jadwal nanti sore. Aku mau mengakui perasaanku pada seseorang hari ini." katanya begitu lembut, membuat Yixing menumpu kepalanya di bahu tegas pria yang lebih tua. Dahi mereka sempat berbenturan tadi.

"_Mengaku_?" Yixing bertanya balik. Meski sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa ngilu sedikit, dan mendadak sakit di sekitar hatinya. _Jadi dia menyukai seseorang… Begitu…_

Mendapatkan anggukan singkat sebagai respon, Yixing menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah pada Joonmyeon. "Kau sangat _gentle, Ge_. Kuharap orang yang kausukai itu akan menerima perasaanmu,"

"Aku tahu itu. Dan pasti—pasti dia menerimaku,"

Joonmyeon pun balas tersenyum, menempatkan tangannya di bahu Yixing dan sedikit meremas anggota tubuh itu amat pelan. "Nanti kau ikutlah denganku, ok? Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu juga. Kau kan, sahabatku…" usul pria itu seraya membujuk Yixing. Kebanggaan kasat mata tergambar pada bayangannya, dia mendapati kemampuan aktingnya ini akan bisa _menarik perhatian_ Yixing untuk _terpengaruh_ dan ikut, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Dan, ah…, aku akan segera memesan sebuket bunga mawar untuk _Gege_. Jaga-jaga sebelum _Gege_ berkhotbah panjang lebar lagi padaku," jawab Yixing agak mendengus.

Dengan itu Joonmyeon mengerling, membuat dia yang ditatap tersipu samar.

.

.

.

"Peramal cuaca sialan! Dia bilang hujan tidak akan turun lagi di sore hari!"

Joonmyeon mengumpat. Sibuk mengutuki ramalan cuaca bodoh pagi yang dia tonton tadi pagi sebelum dia berangkat ke kampus bersama Yixing. Bodohnya lagi, Joonmyeon dengan tololnya percaya.

Sekarang Yixing dan dirinya tengah berlindung di sebuah gudang yang berada dekat apartemen Yixing.

"Apa mawarnya aman? Tidak basah, kan?" Joonmyeon bertanya takut-takut, mata jelaganya menumbuk kasar pada paduan mawar _pink _dan _baby's breath _putih mungil yang terapit di lengan depan Yixing. Sepertinya Yixing sudah berusaha benar-benar untuk melindunginya, tapi hujan memang terlalu mengesalkan.

Tuh kan! Mawarnya rusak—semua! Kelopaknya terisi tetesan hujan begitu banyak, dan tangkainya mulai layu. _Baby's breath-_nya pun tak jauh beda. Ini semua salah si peramal cuaca sialan itu!

Joonmyeon meneguk ludahnya cepat.

_Baiklah. Mungkin Joonmyeon harus mencoba rencana kedua!_

Dia berakting lagi. Kali ini berpura-pura mengecek ponsel, mendesah kecewa sambil mengerang. Mencoba menangkap perhatian Yixing dengan bergumam sendirian, "_Dia_ tidak bisa datang hari ini," katanya singkat. Sederhana. Dan lensanya tak luput memerhatikan ekspresi terkejut yang tercetak jelas di wajah Yixing.

"Hah? Dia tidak datang, maksudmu? Calon kekasih _Gege_membatalkan janji bertemu?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. Ego Yixing berkecamuk, tega sekali orang _itu_…, padahal Joonmyeon di sini telah mati-matian mempersiapkan semua ini demi dia, tapi orang itu justru bilang tidak bisa datang karena hujan—yah, kurang lebih begitu ceritanya. (Joonmyeon sedikit menaruh bumbu—bohong)

"Ya. Dia sibuk."

Untuk berpikir tentang hal lebih lanjut, Yixing tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi ini sempat membuat dirinya tertegun.

_Laki-laki._

Sudah jelas apa yang Joonmyeon maksud, apakah orang itu pria atau wanita. Dan orang yang akan Joonmyeon kencani ini sudah pasti pria. Joonmyeon mengatakan preferensi seksualnya—gender orang itu. Tapi Yixing tak ingin dicap banyak mulut jadi ia tak mau banyak bertanya, bukan karena tak peduli, namun bisa saja Joonmyeon akan risih karena hal itu sudah masuk cakupan privasi seseorang.

_Tidak, itu tidak mungkin…_

Mengabaikan Yixing bergelut dengan alam pikirannya. Di samping dia Joonmyeon mendengus. Tak lama, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. Joonmyeon segera membenahi kembali setelan blazernya dan mulai menarik lengan Yixing begitu posesif, "_Kencan_nya batal, Xing. Ayo ke apartemenmu saja. Aku mau numpang mandi dan mengeringkan badan," ujarnya sambil berjalan di trotoar tetap dengan Yixing yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sepertinya Yixing tidak ambil pusing, dia membiarkan Joonmyeon mengajaknya ke manapun orang ini akan pergi. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan," lanjut Joonmyeon.

"T—Tidak sama sekali," jawab Yixing gagap.

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkah. Alisnya mengernyit karena ia takut Yixing malas ditandangi, barangkali. Jadi ia mengajukan kalimat klarifikasi terakhir, "Boleh, kan?"

"B—Boleh, kok." Yixing mendadak gagap dan kehilangan fokusnya saat berbicara. Dia gelisah begitu menekan tombol untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. (Perjalanan mereka tak sampai lima menit, sungguh) Joonmyeon hanya menghela napas hangatnya di balik badan Yixing.

Yixing membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan pria berambut hitam legam itu masuk. Memberikan Joonmyeon sesetel baju santai serta handuk untuk mengeringkan badan. Dia permisi sebentar ke belakang, dan ketika kembali, Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon dengan rambut basah dan kemeja panjang membalut tubuhnya. Ia mendengus begitu mendapati Joonmyeon sudah membungkus tubuhnya dalam selimut hangat kesayangannya yang berwarna _soft cyan_. Dan lagi, Joonmyeon mungkin memang agak sedeng sore ini. Pria itu menatap konyol pada buket bunga, terus-terusan tersenyum sinting.

"Kenapa kau nyengir sendiri begitu, _Ge_?" tanya Yixing. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahu sementara Joonmyeon terkekeh namun tiba-tiba menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, mengundang tanda tanya besar dari pria yang lebih mungil. Ternyata Joonmyeon mengisyaratkan Yixing mengambil ruang untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah Yixing mengambil tempat duduknya, dia kembali cekikikan tertahan. Ketika Joonmyeon membungkus selimut di bahunya, lagi-lagi Yixing hanya bisa menurut, sehingga wol yang hangat menutupi bentuk mereka jadi seperti menggigil. Keduanya sama-sama kedinginan, "Jadi, mengapa kencan hari ini batal, hum?" cibir Yixing. Getaran friksi terasa nikmat ketika kulit telanjang pahanya menyentuh bahan dari permukaan jins Joonmyeon yang kasar.

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya acuh, memilih menghindari pertanyaan itu.

Yixing memainkan jari lentiknya di dada Joonmyeon dan ia tertawa ketika Joonmyeon menangkup pinggangnya lebih mendekat.

"Kita seperti pasangan saja?" retorik Yixing.

"Bukan. Kita bukan pasangan." balas Joonmyeon lirih.

"Uh—ah! Aku bercanda, _Ge,_" gagap Yixing, ia menggigit bibir, _sakit, _"tapi mana jawaban pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

Yixing agak ragu namun tetap berujar, "Mengapa kencan hari ini batal?"

Akhirnya Joonmyeon mengalah dengan anggukan.

Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Mengangkat tangannya ketika pertahananYixing mulai rubuh, Joonmyeon makin intensif menggelitik kulit telanjang Yixing. Suara tawa mereka menggema dalam dinding-dinding hangat apartemen sederhana milik Yixing. Joonmyeon mengunci Yixing dalam pelukannya dan memainkan rambutnya, terkikik kesenangan karena berhasil membuat si pria mungil susah mengambil tempo napas. Kepuasan dan tawa riang meletus dari tenggorokan pria kecil itu, "Ok, sudah cukup. Geli. Berhenti menggelitikku!"

Agak lama Yixing tertawa, hampir menangis. Jari-jari lentiknya mencengkeram tangan besar Joonmyeon yang berada di kulit sensitif pinggangnya.

"Dansa denganku dulu baru aku berhenti?" bisik Joonmyeon, menghentikan tindakannya dan membalik tubuh Yixing sehingga menghadap ke arahnya. Yixing menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa?" Dia bertanya, tiba-tiba hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yixing merasa jantungnya berlomba-lomba untuk saling bertalu.

Joonmyeon hanya menaik-naikkan alisnya aneh. Ia menarik tubuh Yixing untuk berdiri, dan serta-merta berlutut di hadapan Yixing seperti seorang pangeran dengan gestur anggun nan sopan. Yixing menertawakan kekonyolan pria ini (serius, Joonmyeon jarang melakukan hal-hal kurang kerjaan begini), namun hatinya melompat dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia uraikan secara rinci. Memangnya cinta rasanya begini? Apa benar rasanya menyenangkan sekali?

"Mau berdansa denganku, _Princess_?" Joonmyeon membungkukkkan badan, salah satu matanya mengedipkan centil dan dia menyengir.

Wajahnya merah padam oleh rona namun Yixing menghalaunya, "Kenapa harus berdansa, _Ge_?" tanyanya diselingi tawa. Tangan mungil itu ditempatkan lembut di atas telapak tangan terbuka Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya mengangkat bahu, membuat suasana jauh lebih hangat senyumnya yang kelihatan gagah. "Cukup diam dan berdansalah denganku, Xing. Kau tahu, untuk menemukanku dalam suasana hati seperti ini sangatlah jarang," katanya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum lebar ketika tangan Yixing meremas tangannya kembali. Dan ketika mereka akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang tamu kecil itu, Joonmyeon menempatkan satu tangan di pinggang padat Yixing, dan telapaknya yang lain telah terulur sigap untuk menaut jemari Yixing, "Ada orang yang aku _cintai_…," Dia—Joonmyeon, memulai aktingnya.

Alis Yixing konstan naik, cepat untuk mengikuti irama langkah Joonmyeon. "Jadi kita menari _waltz_, ya?" Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk, menunggu. Kemudian Yixing mendengar Joonmyeon mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Hampir pingsan ketika mata sahabatnya berubah melembut—kata berikutnya mengejutkannya seperti peluit kereta uap, "Namanya Zhang Yixing."

_Ya Tuhan, apa maksudnya?_

Joonmyeon menyeringai saat melihat pertahanan Yixing agak goyah, tapi rona merah yang menghias pipi tirus pria mungil itu membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada memikirkan hal lain yang tak penting—seperti persepsi bahwa mungkin saja Yixing akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Joonmyeon mengait seluruh lengan kanannya di pinggang Yixing ketika sang pria mungil mencoba menepis kungkungannya.

"Umurnya 22 tahun. Dan dia seorang _Art Major_ di Universitas Nanjing," Joonmyeon terus membuat tubuh Yixing tambah mendekat padanya. Membawa Yixing bersamanya dalam perasaan halus, dan sikapnya yang gagah. Yixing tambah memerah. "Zhang Yixing juga pandai melukis. Menurutku lukisannya indah. Dan kadang dia iseng membuat lagu. Dia pintar memainkan piano. Zhang Yixing bahkan bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu." Joonmyeon menambahkan hal-hal positif yang Yixing memang miliki, dalam hati tertawa saat melihat seorang Yixing (yang sekarang dibicarakannya) sedang gemetar pasrah dalam pelukannya.

"Dia _addicted _pada hal yang berbau _unicorn_. Dan aku lebih mencintainya lagi ketika melihatnya memakai gantungan kunci berwarna coklat terang berbentuk _unicorn_ yang pernah kuberikan kepadanya."

Joonmyeon menarik Yixing lebih dekat, membuat yang lebih tua mencicit kaget. Dan dia merapikan kemeja Yixing ketika dia merasa hangat napas pria itu telinganya. "Dia menyukai anak-anak. Itulah yang membuatku ingin menikah dengannya suatu hari nanti dan aku berencana akan mengadopsi anak kami sendiri,"

"Zhang Yixing sangat perhatian. Dia baik dan seorang pecinta alam. Pada dasarnya dia adalah lambang kesempurnaan jika kau bertanya padaku apa arti dirinya bagiku."

Joonmyeon menarik tubuhnya menjauh setelah dia menempatkan sebuah kecupan pasti di pipi tirus itu. Kembali menyeringai ketika melihat warna merah di wajah Yixing kini menjalar sampai ke ujung telinganya.

"Dia benar-benar cantik, dan itu cocok. Sempurna dengan kepribadian cerianya." Joonmyeon mencondongkan badan ke depan. Menggoda Yixing dengan menekan ujung hidungnya ke pipi pria itu, "Dan menurutku, dia punya tubuh yang seksi."

Napas Yixing tambah memberat ketika tangan Joonmyeon di pinggangnya bergerak turun pahanya, berjalan atas dan ke bawah dan sesekali meremas kulit putih Yixing.

"Errggh—_Hyung-ah_…" Yixing mulai mendesah samar, tidak dapat menangani panas yang berasal dari Joonmyeon. "Hush! Jangan menyela," Joonmyeon menjawabnya, tangannya kembali ke pada pinggang ramping Yixing. "Aku belum selesai bicara."

Menarik diri mereka di sudut ruangan. Dan meraih curiga Yixing, Joonmyeon kembali memfokuskan diri ke tangannya di mana bagian itu anggun membelai tubuh Yixing. Tangannya menyokong pinggang Yixing sebagai dukungan. "Orang yang kemarin, hari ini, esok, dan akan selamanya kucintai adalah Zhang Yixing." Begitu dia selesai, pria itu mengedipkan mata pada pria yang merona dan menarik pria itu kembali ke apitan kakinya. Tidak membiarkan tangannya jauh dari sana, Joonmyeon mengunci badan Yixing dengan cara mengungkung pinggul pria itu.

Dia membungkuk ke depan sampai mulut mereka bisa hampir bersentuhan, "Dan aku penasaran apakah dia pernah merasakan hal yang sama untuk sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon?" Dia mengakhiri pertanyaan _semifinal_ dengan ciuman tulus. Terlihat tak rela ketika tautan bibirnya mesti terpisah dari Yixing.

Yixing berdiri terkunci di dalam taut lengan Joonmyeon. Dan pada saat dia menempelkan bibir lembut Yixing padanya, emosi yang luar biasa membanjir melalui sistem kerja otaknya, terbukti dari dia yang merespon dengan menaikkan lengannya ke leher jenjang lawannya. Itu bagaikan semu. Ciuman yang hanya dapat Joonmyeon gambarkan dengan satu kata—_sempurna._

Ia meremas rambut Joonmyeon seperti menyiratkan dia adalah semacam garis hidup baru untuk dirinya, memutar jari-jarinya dan menyisiri surai rambut pemuda itu saat Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai. Memancing kepala mereka untuk mengakomodasi bibir masing-masing. "Aku juga mencintaimu," lirih Yixing dengan berbisik di antara ciuman singkat yang terjadi.

Pria yang lebih kecil kembali memukul dinding di belakangnya. Dia kehabisan napas. Lalu tanpa ampun Joonmyeon menciumnya sekali lagi sebelum mundur kembali untuk bernapas. "Aku senang mendengarnya," bisiknya. Membekam pipi Yixing dengan penuh kasih, "Kau sangat cantik."

Ia tak menjawab namun gestur itu berkata lain. Yixing tersenyum padanya, mendebarkan. Dia tahu bahwa Joonmyeon tidak bisa menggombal tetapi lebih memilih mengambil tindakan nyata untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Dengan ciuman suci berikutnya.

Yixing tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar ketika tautan tangannya dengan tangan Joonmyeon sendiri terasa pas, dia tahu satu fakta bahwa tangan mereka cocok satu sama lainnya, "Sempurna." katanya.

Hantaman jari mereka terasa beradu bersama sebelum Joonmyeon mencium punggung tangan Yixing. Yixing nampak meleleh. "Tidak." Joonmyeon menyela, mengajak Yixing berputar pada tumitnya sampai mereka kembali ke tengah-tengah ruang tamu sekali lagi.

Kembali mencium kedua tangan Yixing, lalu menempatkan pasang tangan mungil tersebut di dada di mana detak gemuruh hatinya tengah berlomba cepat, "Kita sempurna. Dan hati ini tahu segalanya tentangmu dengan baik…"

_Pasangan baru_ itu tertawa, dan Joonmyeon dengan cepat menarik Yixing ke sofa di mana dia segera membungkus dua tubuh itu di bawah kehangatan selimut yang terbuat dari wol. "Aku mencintaimu." Joonmyeon berujar terakhir kali, meringkuk dekat dengan tubuh hangat Yixing dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang kecil pria yang lebih mungil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Yixing, mencondongkan kepalanya ke bahu Joonmyeon. Dirinya dibuat tersenyum sendiri ketika puas bahwa napas hangat milik Joonmyeon berhembus mencapai batas telinganya.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya, Xing?"

"Hmm?"

"Selamat ulangtahun~"

FIN

.

.

[A/N]

p/s: This fict made specially for ma beloved Lay-noona(?) #plak# as gift for his birthday on 6 Oct ago.

p/s/s: Ma first SuLay. Jadi moon bantuannya :3

p/s/s/s: Maap banget baru sempet ngedit ._.)/

p/s/s/s/s: Yang telanjur baca kudu tinggalin ripiu, kaga pake kagak #plak. Btw, tinggalin apaan aja boleh, kok. Pokoknya yang biasa jadi silent readers tolong tobat, hiks. Az kagak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari sini. Lagian Az nggak gigit, kok :(

p/s/s/s/s/s: Shipper sejati mah pantang jadi silent readers. Otthe? :B #modus#


End file.
